


U.A.D.D.--Uncles Against Deadbeat Dads

by kestra_troi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Human, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Drabble, Established Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Gratuitous Smut, Homophobic Language, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Incest, Infidelity, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Manipulation, Multi, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Potentially OOC, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Skull Fucking, Slurs, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, Why Did I Write This?, mentions of other relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestra_troi/pseuds/kestra_troi
Summary: Scott's uncle Tito has been a major feature in Scott's life...and sexuality.Rafael bargains his way into their incestuous activities. He walks in on them in the middle of one such activity, and joins in, but only with Tito's permission.This is CRACK![Ages unspecified so this can be read as UNDERAGE.] [WARNING: homophobic slurs ahead!] If any of this squicks you, please DON'T READ.





	U.A.D.D.--Uncles Against Deadbeat Dads

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this scene for awhile, but it only came to me today. I don't remember what exactly inspired this scene, but it has stuck around and I'm glad to finally get it down "onto paper" and out of my head. 
> 
> Title is a play on M.A.D.D--Mothers Against Deadbeat Dads.
> 
> I imagine Pedro Pascal as Uncle Tito. If y'all picture another celebrity let me know in the comments.
> 
> All Spanish is Google-translated. 
> 
> Comments and kudos welcome.

The door fell open silently with a single push and Rafael stood rooted at the threshold, unsurprised, but stunned nonetheless. Was he taken aback? No. Intrigued, at what he saw: his ex-wife’s brother Tito, lying across the foot of his son’s bed, shirt rucked up to his expose his pits, jeans pulled down to his thighs, with his dick pistoning inside his son’s mouth, gliding down his throat. Easily. As if he had done so a thousand, thousand times. And he probably had.

The door fell open silently, but the movement caught Tito’s eye and he stared at Rafael, completely unconcerned. He kept his hand on the back of Scott’s head and kept bucking his hips upwards to push his cock deeper. He met his ex-brother-in-law’s gaze and held it, quirking his eyebrow like a challenge. _Got something to say?_

For his part, Scott didn’t seem to notice his father’s arrival. His eyes closed, and his attention devoted to servicing his uncle while furiously jerking off. The two older men stared each other down for a good solid minute, neither of them backing down. “Care to join us, Ralph?”

Rafael clenched his fists at the old, sour nickname and stepped into the room. Scott’s eyes flew open at his uncle’s suggestion and he froze, but Tito didn’t give him a break; Scott continued deepthroating his uncle’s cock, but he no loner touched his own. Instead he watched through bleary eyes as his father, still dressed in a suit from work, strolled into his bedroom with a boner obvious in his slacks.

“Close the door,” Tito commanded. Rafael narrowed his eyes and stood stiffly with his hands on his hips in a defiant posture, but he shut the door after a tense beat. Tito smiled. “Looks like the gang’s all here. Scott, say hello to your deadbeat father.”

Whatever Scott might have said came out garbled by the cock in his mouth. Tito didn’t even let him up for air. “Your son is busy at the moment, Ralphie, but I’ll let you have a go at him after I finish. Perhaps. After he is done chasing another load from my balls like a good, little maricón.”

Scott gurgled, his cheeks flushing as his hand drifted back to his throbbing hard-on. He shut his eyes and resumed stroking his dick, ignoring his father’s presence as best he could. Swallowing his uncle’s long cock down to the root helped in this immensely. Tito moaned. “Ai, there you go, cabrón.” He panted, “You see, Ralphie? You see how bad he wants it? That leche ala Tito? Ai? He wants it bad. Don’t you, cabrón?”

(Streams) of spit collected at the base of Tito’s cock and streamed down his largely hairless balls as he grabbed Scott with both hands and skull-fucked him mercilessly. Rafael’s cock surged, pressing painfully into his zipper looking on as Scott let his uncle use his throat like his own personal fleshlight.

Tito gave it rough, smirking with every thrust. Scott moaned, his hand a blur, his face a mess of tears and snot as he shot his load across his room. The heavy spurts hit the floor with dull thuds. Rafael squeezed his bulge. In sympathy or horniness, he couldn’t tell.

Throwing his head back, Tito laughed. “See?! The perfect, little maricon.” Raising his head again, Tito winked. “And all for me. Eh?”

Rafael saw Tito’s testicles rise. Saw as his ex-brother-in-law held Scott down and sighed. Saw as Scott reached over his uncle’s leg to coddle and fondle his nut sack. Saw the smile sweep over Tito’s face as he ejaculated, proud and satisfied. He saw all this and finally unzipped his pants. In a matter of moments, he had his erection out and in his hand.

“Uh-uh-uh,” Tito tittered, suddenly sitting upright. “Maricóns don’t touch their little pitos unless they’ve got a real man’s cock in their mouths. Or up their asses. Do you have a cock up your ass Ralphie? I don’t see another real man in here. Do you, cabrón?”

Sniffling, Scott wiped his nose and eyes with the back of his hands and shook his head. “No,” he muttered hoarsely. He stared daggers at his long-absent father long enough to sit up and grab a hand towel from his bedside table. He used it to clean himself up and then wipe down his uncle’s junk.

“Ah, thank you, cabrón.” Tito ruffled his nephew’s sweaty curls tenderly like they had only been playing a game and not having sex. He even patted Scott on the shoulder for a job well-done. “I’d ask if you liked the show, but I can see you did. Scotty, here is an excellent cocksucker. He must get it from your side.”

Rafael bit down a quick retort. Involving Melissa in this would make things unnecessarily worse. He clenched his jaw. Tito continued, unchallenged. “He’s the only cocksucker I let near me. Well, besides the women. And you.”

“Wha?” Scott gawked, looking back and forth between his uncle and father, confused and for good reason. Rafael scowled.

“Oh, didn’t I mention?” Tito leaned down and stage-whispered in his nephew’s ear. “Ralphie here, sucked me off last week, so he could get the chance to see you in action.”

“Dad?! Tito?!” Scott didn’t seem to know who to be angry with or who to get more answers from.

Tito shrugged. “Relax, cabrón. You saw how he wants it. He wants to know what it’s like to be me. And to have you for a live-in mamón. Isn’t that right, Ralphie?”

Begrudgingly, Rafael nodded. Once. Anger clear in his face.

“Don’t fret, cabrón,” Tito murmured, ruffling Scott’s damp hair again, causing the back to stand at odd, collapsing angles. “I only promised he could watch. I didn’t say he would get time with you himself.”

“I’m not doing that with him,” Scott announced, upset with both of the men in his bedroom.

“Oh well.” Tito offered Rafael a phony, apologetic shrug of his shoulders. “Sorry, Ralphie. Maybe next time.”

“Next time?” Scott frowned at his uncle, hurt, looking like a kicked puppy.

“Don’t worry, cabrón.” Tito smoothed away some of Scott’s flyaway curls. “You didn’t think I’d stop visiting just because your mean, old dad showed up after all these years, huh? He might just have to be in the room from now on. Occasionally. But you don’t have to suck him off if you don’t want to.”

Both McCall men stared at Tito with open mouths, unsure of what to say. Rafael’s erection wilted, softening quickly at the lack of stimulation. Out of the corner of his eye Tito noticed and smirked, but quickly turned his attention back to his nephew. “Maybe I should leave you two alone to hash out a deal?” He gave Scott a loving kiss to the forehead. “Whattaya think?”

Scott glared at his father. “I won’t do it. Never.”

“You will if I tell you to,” Tito contested. Scott’s head whipped around fast. He searched his uncle’s eyes for answers, but Tito’s jovial mood was long past.

“Tio Tito…?”

“He’s your father, Scott. Look at him.” Tito shook his head in Rafael’s direction and waited until Scott reluctantly turned to face him before adding, “See him? See that cock? That’s the cock that went inside my sister and made you. Without that cock you wouldn’t exist.”

“So?” Scott bunched his shoulders, deeply uncomfortable and unhappy.

“So. How many times have you called me papi or daddy when you’re under me, taking my cock, huh?”

“So?!” Scott blushed, mortified. His cock twitched against his thigh.

“So?” Tito cuffed the back of Scott’s head fondly like he was being purposefully obtuse. “Here’s your chance to get the real thing. Who knows you might even like it. Now, get on your knees, cabrón. You heard me. Now.”

Slowly, bewildered, Scott slipped off his bed and sank onto the floor to his knees as ordered. Tito squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. “Ralphie get over here, already.”

Just as lost as his son, Rafael walked over to where Scott knelt staring pointedly at the ground. Tito stood and raised his chin to look up into the taller man’s eyes. “Well, get hard, pendejo,” Tito groused. “Don’t make him do all the work.”

Sensing his opportunity, Rafael took his flaccid dick in hand and stroked the shaft to reasonable hardness. Scott didn’t move. Tito bent down and said, “If you suck him off, like a good maricon, then maybe tonight after I finish with Allison I’ll let you suck her juices off my cock. All night long.”

“All night?”

Tito nodded and gave Scott a sweet kiss on the lips. “All night, cabrón. You do this for your, Uncle Tito, ey? And Uncle Tito will do this for you, Scotty. My sweet maricón.”

Scott nodded his assent, met his father’s eye resentfully for a moment, and then gradually leaned down towards his father’s cock. Tito straightened. “I thought Scott was dating Allison.”

“He is,” Tito confirmed. “She’s a minx that one. Has a taste for older men. But what she doesn’t know is that while she’s cheating on Scott with me, Scott is cheating on her with me too! Makes for a lot of great sex. Isn’t that right, cabrón?”

Poised to take his father’s cock, but still not there yet, Scott seconded his uncle’s crass statement. Tito kissed the top of Scott’s head and then grabbed a fistful of hair. He tugged Scott forward so that his lips finally wrapped around his father’s cock. Rafael shuddered. Scott suckled gently on the tip, swirling his tongue around the head.

“So—so he’s still into girls?”

“Who, Scott? Of course!” Tito chuckled like Rafael was the biggest idiot in the world. “He loves dating girls. He loves the taste of a woman. He especially loves the taste of a woman on his uncle’s cock, don’t you, cabrón?”

“Mm—yes, uncle,” Scott replied, lingering still on the head of Rafael’s dick. Tito sighed a forced Scott to go further until Rafael’s cock hit the back of his throat. Scott gagged. Rafael groaned. Tito set Scott on a brisk pace.

“Don’t fall in love, cabrón,” Tito warned his nephew. “You still belong to me. And you—” Tito grabbed Rafael’s tie and yanked him down to eye level. Rafael was so gone already he didn’t even struggle. “Don’t forget. I didn’t do this for you. You skipped out on my sister and your own son. This is not what a man does. A real man takes care of his family as I have done, so you’re going to pay me back. On your knees, pendejo. Scott’ll teach you how to deepthroat and in a few days, I’ll see how much you’ve learned, so you’d better pay him more attention.”

Releasing his hold on both the McCall men, Tito plastered a grandiose smile on his face and clapped his hands. “Now, since you two no longer require supervision, I’d better go.”

While Scott serviced his father and Rafael enjoyed himself, Tito tucked his softened manhood into his jeans, tugged them up over his hips, and redid the zipper and button. “I’ve got a young lady waiting for me with a nice, tight cunt and loose morals. Until tonight, cabrón. See you later, Rafaela.”


End file.
